


Filthy

by JediFighterPilot2727



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BFFs, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediFighterPilot2727/pseuds/JediFighterPilot2727
Summary: Tumblr Prompt - Hey, CJ! So, if you're taking prompts, could you write one with Lena and Kara promising each other to listen to the new JT song together when it premieres and things get awkward and possibly hot? Pre-relationship, but they know there's something thereAN: This is pure CRACK!





	Filthy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna leave this here

There’s a knock at Lena’s window.

She’s in the middle of an important phone call, so she doesn’t turn around, just holds up her index finger in a gesture begging her friend to please wait.

Only the knocking doesn’t stop.

If anything it only grows more insistent. 

Coming to the conclusion that this obviously must be a matter of national security, (or at least a matter of Kara’s hunger - is it time for her second breakfast already?), she cuts the call short, promising to call her investor back the next day.

No sooner has she ended the call than Kara bursts into her office from the balcony, Supergirl cape swirling around her. 

“Lee! You’ll never guess!”

“Guess what?”

“Guess!”

Cocking an eyebrow, she gives the most ridiculous scenario she can think of.

“Umm, a pizza fell from outer space and at first you thought it was some sort of rocket so you went to catch it, but it turns out it was a pizza and you got to eat it.”

Kara pouts

“No, but now I really want a pizza.”

“Later.” Lena laughs, “After you tell me what you came to tell me.”

”Oh!” All traces of pout disappear as Kara superspeeds to the projector above Lena’s office couch.

“You’ll never guess who just dropped his new music video!” obviously discouraged by Lena’s last guess, Kara continues without waiting for a response. “One half of the original OTP . . . The one . . . the only . . . Justin Timberlake!”

Lena can’t hold back the squeal that erupts from her throat. 

“Are. You. Serious?!!”

“Yes!! I just found out about it, so obviously I had to come straight here so we can watch it together!!”

“We need popcorn!” Lena declares, making her way to her emergency stash of snacks under the cabinet. 

By the time it’s done, Kara has the video pulled up on youtube, and they take seats next to each other on the couch before pressing play. 

The pop melody gives way to a thudding beat, and Lena feels her cheeks heat up as the song gets . . . well . . . filthy. 

She’s desperate for a distraction - it’s not really a good idea to listen to a song about sex while you’re sitting next to the woman you’ve pining over for months - especially when that woman is your best friend. 

She dips her hand into the popcorn bowl, and startles when her hand brushes Kara’s. It feels like she’s been shocked, and she blushes further when she jumps back, Kara’s eyes darting nervously back towards the screen. 

The tension between them builds as the song gets dirtier, and she wants to say something about the mediocre robotics in the video, but she just watches Kara instead.

The song finally ends, and Kara jumps to her feet, hand reaching for glasses that aren’t there.

“All right, well, that was . . . neato. Guess I better go uh, you know, I mean someone’s robbing a bank; I’m sure.”

“Kara.” Lena’s low voice stops the superhero in her tracks. 

“You could do that.” Keeping her eyes locked on Kara, she reaches up, releasing her hair from her bun and letting her dark hair cascade around her shoulders.

“Or?” Kara’s voice is high, and Lena can see her throat bobbing as she gulps.

“You can put those filthy hands all over me.” Lena sings, voice thick with emotion. 

“Oh, Rao.” There’s a blur of red and blue and Kara’s hands are at her waist and in her hair and her lips are crashing against Lena’s as they fall in a mess of popcorn.

Needless to say, Lena really likes the new JT song.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr! JediFighterPilot2727


End file.
